1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window film. Specifically, the invention relates to a window film that absorbs infrared rays.
2. Description of Related Art
Light reflecting window films have been adhered to glass windows, such as, automotive window panes. Such light reflecting window films are useful in that they reflect sunlight, especially infrared rays, and prevent room temperatures from rising.
In recent years, curved glass has been used as glass windows for recreation vehicles and the like, and light reflecting window films have frequently been adhered to the inside (concave) surface of the curved glass.
If a door with a curved glass window is kept open, sunlight can irradiate the light reflecting window film adhered to the inside, concave, surface of the curved glass window and light that is reflected and condensed thereby can cause interior materials to burn.
In order to prevent the reflection of light from the inside, concave, surface of a light reflecting window film, the application of mat paint or black colored paint has been considered. However, these methods also prevent light from transmitting. Accordingly, seeing outside from the inside of a room or vehicle becomes difficult and practical use of these methods has proven to be difficult.